A simple 'hello' says a thousand words
by JPenn
Summary: Everyone knows Carlos Garcia and James Diamond as the hottest celebrity faces in Hollywood, but what happens when Carlos gets tired of the fame and just wants to settle down? And will James finally find the one he always wanted? Cargan/Kames.
1. A simple 'Hello' says a Thousand words

**I** _**totally**_** should focus on one story, so I've decided to put 'Fairytale of New York' to a complete stop. (Sorry?) And my Sequel to a hold for now, I want to focus on  
>a story with more than one couple. And I've been dying to publish something along the lines of this. Anyways, this is a Cargan and Kames slash. Because I despise<br>Jarlos (brotherly love), Kogan (again, more like brotherly love), Kenlos and Jagan. Everything else is stupid. :D I'm a Cargan/Kames bigot. Anyways, first chapter  
>is a little short so I apologize in advance.<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

Chapter One: A simple 'Hello' says a thousand words.

"James, for the last time I'm not coming with you to a stupid after party." Carlos whined, sitting himself down on the couch of his 'suite' apartment. James sat down beside him with a scowl on his face and a mirror in one hand.

"C'mon Carlos, you need to get out more."

"I go out with you all the time! I'm tried of seeing all these chicks trying to get into my pants, go on your own."

"Dude, chicks _want in _on your pants. People just make out with me and that's it! You should consider yourself lucky." James replied, fixing his already perfect hair.

"No, I'm going out on my own." Carlos said, getting up from the couch and slipping on a simple black hoodie over his grey shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno, buy some food I guess. Later." Carlos waved goodbye and closed the door before James could protest.

He had been going to parties with the pretty boy nonstop since they got back from their tour, and he was getting tired of throwing his life away. Sure it was fun at first, and he enjoyed the attention all the women gave him. But he just wanted to find _someone _who wasn't famous. Or didn't like him because of his money, someone real. Someone who actually cared for him. Like in a storybook, girl meets boy. Boy falls in love, they go through a lot together. And they live happily ever after.

He was walking peacefully down the street, trying to think of something to do in the cold LA night. The Latino glanced up and noticed that a shop called '_Bits and Books' _was still open, and the name of the place itself made him naturally curious. He slipped off the hood, groaning as he stepped into the boring bookstore. He was never a reading kind of guy, more of a guy that likes movies or TV.

"Can I help you with something?" a voice asked, tapping his shoulder from behind as he uselessly shuffled through the billions of books before him.

"No thanks, I can find it on my own." Carlos replied, trying to get the annoying staff away from him. Because he knew that as soon as they recognized him, they'd go crazy and start asking for pictures.

"O-okay, let me know if you need any help." the voice replied. Carlos turned around to see the brunet walking away, with his hands busily shuffling through the cart of books he was hauling around.

"Actually, I'm kind of looking for something."

"What's the title?" the boy asked, looking him straight in the eye once and looking back at the shelf before him. Carlos was frozen for a second, his eyes and mind busy staring and gawking at the pale boy before him. Before he got carried away, Logan turned to him once causing the teen to look away.

"Um..I don't really want a specific book, got any suggestions?" Carlos asked, trying to make conversation. Sure, he had his fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends before.  
>So it didn't bother him that he was basically in love with a <em>guy<em> he just met. And he wouldn't blame himself for falling already, the guy was cute.

"What type of book do you like to read?" the man asked again, bending down a little and opening a press and putting some books under it.

"I guess Mystery? I dunno..I just read what I like."

"Oh, so you're opinion is flexible. I like that." the brunet replied, smiling as he finally found what he was looking for.

"So..what do you have for me to read?"

"Ever read Sherlock Holmes? It's really good."

"I can give it a sho-" before Carlos could finish his sentence, a familiar girlish scream was heard from afar. He sighed as a woman, probably in her early 20's ran up to him  
>and immediately asked for his autograph. He looked at the man he was having a conversation with, who was smiling and just shaking his head as he signed a piece of<br>paper.

"I-I can't believe it! I just met _the Carlos Garcia! _I am so going to tweet this right away!" after she finished her little shout, she turned to the boy he was talk to before. "Logan! Hold the fort, I need to run home and post this."

"Why don't you just use the computers here?" this 'Logan' asked, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Just hold the fort nerd, I need to get back. I'll give you a raise if you do!" Logan immediately agreed and shook her hand, causing Carlos to smile at the simplicity Logan's  
>life was at. He had to worry about bills and money, while Carlos lived a life without a care in the world for any of those things.<p>

"Sorry..uh Carlos is it? I need to get to the desk before my boss freaks out. You can go pay for that over there," Logan replied, getting next to him and pointing at the direction which the cashier was at. He swore the Latino's face suddenly became warmer, but he just shook it off and walked back to the desk.

Carlos went ahead and paid for the book he was nicely recommended, taking out $50 and letting the cashier keep the change. He glanced back at Logan as he sat down  
>on the library chair, pretending to read his book while checking him out. He was knocked out of his trance by his phone ringing, causing everyone. Including Logan to look at him weirdly.<p>

"S-Sorry.." he unlocked his iPhone, reading the text that his friend James had left for him.

* * *

><p><em>Be back after midnight! Have fun 'eating' Carlitos. -James<em>

James smiled as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, ready to begin another night of dancing and grinding on the dance floor. He never quite understood why Carlos didn't want to go with him to this club, it had free liquor, dozens of hot chicks and a killer sound his body became a little numb from all the fists accidentally  
>hitting him, he decided to get a drink.<p>

"Hey, get me a-" before he could finish ordering his drink, a blonde man immediately set down a drink before him. He gasped as the drink that was given to him, was exactly what he wanted to order. His naturally curious, although probably empty brain sparked a curiosity somewhere. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the man asked, taking a towel and rubbing off the excess liquid from the counter.

"Y-You knew what I was going to order, how?"

"Ever been to the Rising Phoenix in Tokyo? (made it up)"

"Oh yeah, what does this have to do wi-"

"They said you ordered about five dozens of these, so my friend Logan told me to get you this if you ever stopped by."

"Logan? Sounds like a hot guy.."

"No thanks, he doesn't do celebrities." the blonde replied, using his breath to wave away a stray strand of hair.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I tried to get him out here once. But he stayed at home, told me he wanted to go to work the next day. I tend not to push him, he looks thin but he's strong  
>as fuck." the blonde replied, laughing at the time when Logan gave him a sore jaw when he lost his temper. He turned back to the pretty boy, who was just nodding his<br>head in amusement.

"So, what's your..." James let out a sigh as the music just had to interrupt his sentence.

"What?"

"What is your ..."

"WHAT?"

"NAME! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" As if just to annoy James, the music stopped playing and everyone basically stared at him as he yelled. He looked back at the crowd, who  
>was either laughing or just not giving a care in the world and apologized. Causing the blonde to chuckle. "What's so funny?"<p>

"You. And it's Kendall, Kendall Knight."

"Nice to meet you Kendall Knight."

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you as well my good sir." Kendall replied, putting on his best British accent to mimic James.

"You single?"

"Yep, just like Logan."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush.."

"Hell no, that would be awkward. More like brotherly love, than _love _love."

"Right."

"Whatever." Kendall replied, blushing as James just smiled at him.

"So, wanna go out with me sometime?"

**And done! I dunno if it was too short, because spaces make everything longer. X_X I hope you like, and I love writing this. I can picture Carlos and Kendall staring  
>at their crushes, and drooling. Reviews are appreciated, and loved. Especially if everyone gives me a review.<br>**


	2. A simple conversation isn't so simple

**To clear up any confusion, Carlos and James are obviously Hollywood singers and finally Logan and Kendall are room mates. Got it? I explain it in this chapter as  
>well, so I hope all the bad writing on my part is cleared up.<strong>

**Chapter Two: A simple conversation, isn't so simple..**

"No." Kendall replied, grinning as he put away a few glasses.

"No? Did you just say _No_ to _the_James Diamond?"

"Yes."

"So you will go out with me?"

"No, I won't go out with you. And yes, I did say no."

"Why?"

"For one we just met, and second of all I don't date conceited jerks. And I'm straight." Kendall replied, lying about his flexible sexuality. He just wanted nothing to do  
>with James, because if something did happen between them. It would just ruin his normal lifestyle. He wanted to keep things simple, get a job. Get a family, and marry<br>someone who isn't constantly stalked by cameras.

"I am not con..whatever."

"You carry a comb and mirror around all the time! You don't see a picture of yourself without those two things in your pocket."

"Why were you looking at pictures of me in the first place?"

"It was on the news." Kendall replied, looking away from James.

"You don't watch the news, you're more of a...sporty kind of guy right?"

"L-Logan showed me?"

"Logan this, Logan that. Stop talking about your stupid friend and focus on our conversation."

"You_ know _that word?"

"Shut up, and stop avoiding the subject."

"Don't tell me to shut up, just get out of my face." Kendall replied, getting a little annoyed James was pelting him with useless questions.

"You a fan?" James asked again, causing Kendall's mind to go numb. He was getting tired of this meaningless chatter, and wanted to go home and just get some rest.  
>The last thing he needed was a hopeless love life, with a man who loves himself more than anyone else.<p>

"No. I've never heard of you, except for the fact that you have sex with everyone you meet." Kendall replied.

"Well we could fix that." James replied, winking at him. Kendall rolled his head before putting away the glass James just used and tossed to the side. After that, he rid  
>himself of the black apron and walked away from the bar. "Where are you going?"<p>

"My shift is over." Kendall replied, smiling evily as he slid inside the staff room. Where James wouldn't be able to get into.

"Hey big brother." Katie greeted, getting up from the poker table and collecting her chips.

"Katie! What are you doing here? I told you to stay home with Logan." Kendall replied, grabbing her sister's hand and reaching for his phone. He entrusted his room mate to take care of Katie while he worked, because he couldn't stay at home for the whole week while Katie was visiting.

"Logan was gone when I woke up, I guess he didn't read your note." Katie replied, getting a playful slap to the arm from her brother.

"Ugh, I'm going to mangle that boy." Kendall replied, picking up his phone and calling his brunet room mate. A few seconds of waiting was too much, so he just decided  
>to leave a text message and take her sister home. "Wait, how did you get here?"<p>

"Took a cab."

"You took a cab?"

"I'm 15, I can take care of myself." (yes, Katie is old and pretty now)

"Katie."

"Stop being Mom and let me have fun for a change. It was so boring in Minnesota!"

"Fine, I'll tell my boss to let me have tomorrow off if you promise not to run off like that again." Katie nodded as they walked out of the nightclub, climbing into Kendall's  
>car and speeding off into the less crowded area of California.<p>

"Hey, Logan?" Carlos questioned, going up to the front desk and leaning on it. Logan looked up at the curious Latino as he finished writing up reports. He still needed  
>to get a better job, and this would definitely help him pay for med school. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it was getting him somewhere. "I-I was wondering if.."<p>

Carlos remained silent after his last word, Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion before he felt something vibrate in his back pocket. He fished out his phone, reading  
>the text from Kendall and immediately panicking. He had completely forgotten about Katie, and knew Kendall was going to kill him when he gets back.<p>

"S-Sorry Carlos, I need to get home right away. If you see my boss tell her It was an emergency okay? Nice meeting you, good luck!" Logan ran out of the bookstore  
>as fast as possible, leaving the Latino to himself inside the literary sanctum.<p>

**12:00AM, Rising Phoenix parking lot.**

"Shit." Logan hissed, kicking one of the trashcans to the side. He stood at the spot where Kendall's car would normally be waiting, but instead of finding the black auto  
>mobile, there was nothing. No means of transportation for him to get back, this late at night. He tried to call his room mate, but found out that his battery had died.<p>

"Logan?" a voice questioned from behind, causing the bookstore worker to turn around.

"Yes?" Logan replied, quirking an eyebrow as someone stepped towards him in the parking lot.

"I thought you had to go home." Carlos replied, stepping into the dimly lit space where Logan stood.

"I do, but my ride is gone." Logan said, sitting on the pavement.

"I can take you home if you want?" Carlos asked, trying to get more alone time with his new crush.

"No, that's okay. I can just go pay for a cab or something, you go ahead and have fun." Logan replied, pointing at the Rising Phoenix a few blocks away.

"What? You can't be serious, c'mon. Let me take you home."

"I said it's okay Carlos, I just...oh fuck." Logan shuffled through his pockets before realizing his wallet was gone too. As if his day could get any worse.

"What is it?"

"My wallet..it's gone."

"So _now _will you let me take you home?"

"I guess." Logan replied, getting up and dusting himself off. "But don't you have to be somewhere? I mean why were you just suddenly here?"

"James is inside, drinking his heart out. I was going to pick him up, but he's not worth it."

"And I am?"

"Yep." Carlos replied, realizing Logan was trying to flirt with him at the last second. He tried to rephrase his sentence, to sound more appealing. But Logan just told him  
>that he was ready to go, and soon both of them were already walking towards Carlos' car.<p>

"So..what's it like being famous?" Logan questioned, trying to start conversation as they slowly drove through the city.

When that question hit his mind, his generic response immediately blurted out the answer he didn't want. "It's really fun, I wouldn't give up anything in the world for it."

"Oh, cool. But..don't you get tired of all the attention?" Carlos shook his head in a lie, trying to keep his 'Happy go-lucky' image up. He had an image to protect, but  
>recently that image began to seem fake to him. And less like the 18 year old he once was, who just wanted so sing.<p>

"What about you? Don't you get tired of putting books away for a living?" Carlos questioned, as they turned in a corner.

"I'm extremely bored, but it doesn't mean I'd want to quit. It gets bread on the table you know?" the Latino smiled in understanding, his heart feeling a little light from  
>the genius' response.<p>

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, bet you wish you lived my boring life huh?" Logan joked.

"You have no idea."

Logan requested the boy to turn in a corner, and they finally reached Logan's place. It was a nice little apartment building, which was fitting for someone as nice as Logan. Who didn't care about all of his money, but actually saw him as an actual person. As Carlos helped Logan carry a few bags, they talked endlessly about random things. Ranging from favorite songs, past relationships and oddly James. Not in a 'he's so hot' kind of way, but more like a 'make fun of him' kind of way.

"Well, this is where I live." Logan knocked on the door of '2J' before a blonde man opened the door and glared at him. "Oh hey Kendall."

"Get in here, right now." Kendall replied, walking away from the door and into the living room.

"Sorry, I kinda promised I'd take care of his sister this morning."

"S'okay, James can be a little restless sometimes as well. Um.."

"What?"

"D-do you maybe..I don't know..go watch a movie or something tomorrow. You know..as friends?" Carlos asked, closing his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll give you my number so you can text me what time." Logan replied, guiding the Latino inside and into his bedroom. He felt a little uncomfortable when  
>he entered Logan's bedroom. He half expected the boy's shelves to be covered in books. But instead, was greeted by dozens of CD's and only a few books near his<br>bed. A stereo quietly sat on his nightstand, lighting up the dimly lit area with a blue tint.

"Here you go." Logan replied, handing Carlos a piece of paper with his number on it. "You should probably go, I don't want you to see what Kendall is like when he  
>gets upset." Carlos nodded before hastily making his way outside. He passed by Kendall on his way out, only receiving a death glare.<p>

He silently got into the elevator and into his car, before driving off into the Californian city with a smile slapped on his face.

**Meh..I'm terrible at writing non-cliffhanger endings to chapters. So I decided to leave it off with a 'Happeh Carlos' as Gustavo with say. Anyways, you need to  
>review if you want me to update faster. Because..it's like my oil, without it I won't pollute FanFic with my stupid stories :D<strong>

**So, just to be clear. Review, or I will send my evil clones to hunt you down. And trust me, I'm already evil enough. Goodnight 3 3 3**


	3. A simple Morning

**Chapter Three: A simple morning.  
><strong>

Carlos woke up from his slumber after hearing the bathroom door shut, he opened his eyes and used his right hand to clear up the mental fog on his head. He took a quick glance at James' bed, and realized he wasn't there. After hearing the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom, he immediately knew that James was hungover. Again.

"James, you okay in there?" Carlos asked, getting into some jeans and a blue shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and knocked on the door for any response.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.." James replied, before another wave of alcohol and food rushed out of his mouth.

"I told you not to go to that stupid party." The Latino scolded, looking at his phone for the time. _8:00am _He got up from his bed, sprinkled on the same cologne he wore the night before and walked towards the door. When suddenly James stopped him half-way, and took a quick sniff of his scent.

"Where are you going, and why are you wearing cologne?"

"I'm going to find someplace to get good breakfast, hotel food is gross."

"Can I come with?" James asked, grabbing his gear and walking back to an annoyed Carlos.

"S-sure..let's go." Carlos replied. He just wanted to sneak out so he could see Logan again, even this early in the morning he felt like he had already forgotten his voice.

They got inside the closest diner they could find, and a nice woman took their orders as they sat down on the bar stool. Carlos, being the bored and curious boy he was. Took a quick glance of her name tag, conveniently placed on her right..breast. She gave him a wink before walking away with his order, and he felt heat rush into his face.

"Checking her out Carlos? Looks a little old..don't you think?"

"N-no..I was just looking at her name tag."

"Right."

"I don't do one night stands James, she doesn't seem like the loving kind." Carlos replied, frustrated his friend got the wrong message.

"Oh please Carlos, that attitude will get you nowhere in life. When was the last time you found someone you actually liked?"

"Yesterday.." Carlos mumbled under his breath. Not loud enough for James to hear, but loud enough for his mind to be satisfied.

"Here's your order." the lady returned, bending down a little close too Carlos. She bent down enough, and close enough so that her breast was practically in his face. He immediately told her to leave, causing the woman to scowl and walk away.

"What was that?" James asked.

"She was annoying." Carlos childishly replied, before biting down on his meal.

"You call flirting annoying? I'm starting to think you're gay.." James replied, continuing on with his meal along with Carlos.

"Whatever, shut up and eat." Carlos smiled, finish up on the food laid out by the lady he just practically told to 'fuck off.'

"So..how did your night go?" James questioned, some remnants of food remaining on his teeth. "Meet anyone?"

"It was good..and no I didn't meet anyone." Carlos lied.

"What did you do?"

"Bought a book, went back and read it. Fell asleep."

"You're a wild motherfucker." James joked, feeling a little sorry for how boring Carlos' night went.

"It's better than drinking my life away." Carlos replied, causing an awkward wave of air to wash over them.

"Sorry..I try not to drink too much, but it's too tempting."

Carlos shrugged it off with a scowl and quickly finished his food, excusing himself from the pretty boy and rushing out of the restaurant. He had an hour left until he had  
>to meet up with Logan, so he decided to just get there early and surprise him. He hopped into the red convertible, and drove happily towards Logan's place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Logan. Wake up." Kendall shook his slumbering room mate once more, before he reluctantly sat up.<p>

"What? I have the day off Kendall..I'm entitled to sleep." Logan replied, running his hand through his spiked hair.

"Sorry bud, me and Katie are leaving for the day. Just wanted you to know."

"Couldn't you leave me a note or something?" Logan replied, curling into bed again.

"Again, sorry. You deserve it for yesterday though." Kendall joked, before heading out as Logan tried to throw his pillow at him.

After tossing and turning underneath the blue sheets, Logan gave up on his sleep and decided to get up. He glanced at the clock, _10am_ _Might as well get up_. Logan thought, walking outside clad in boxers. He slipped on a T-shirt before leaving the warm sanctuary that was his bedroom and waddled towards the Fridge.

He heard the sound of something vibrating, and picked up his phone from the kitchen counter. A reminder came up on the screen. 'Meet Carlos at Palmwoods Park' He cursed, rushing into his room and slipping on some clothes before opening the door.

"Hey Logan." Carlos greeted, walking inside his apartment whilst smiling.

"Sorry, I just got up and I completely forgot about our date." Logan apologized, walking over to Carlos who was inspecting his apartment. "Y-You know you can sit down right?" Logan questioned, pointing at the white couch in the living room.

"Right." Carlos replied nervously, sitting himself down on the couch.

"Have you had breakfast?" Logan asked, deciding to go back to the kitchen and make food.

"Nope, what do you have?" Carlos lied, trying to see what Logan would say.

"I can make Bacon and Eggs?" Logan glanced back at him with a quirked eyebrow, Carlos simply nodded and he took out the ingredients from the fridge.

"Didn't think you cooked Logie.."

"Logie?" Logan grinned, causing Carlos to turn a deep shade of red as he tried to take back his words. "S'okay..I like it."

"Uh..awesome.." Carlos shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

After inhaling the sweet scent of food, Carlos suddenly felt hungry again. Logan called him into the kitchen, requesting if Carlos could set up the table. The Latino  
>eagerly agreed, feeling a warm sensation inside his chest as he interacted with Logan.<p>

It felt normal to do what he was doing, something he wasn't used to feeling anymore. He missed the days where life was exactly like the way Logan was living. Where people actually had to work to get by in life. He was knocked out of his self-induced trance by the sounds of someone sitting down.

"Carlos, you okay?" Logan questioned, Carlos sat down and faced Logan.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"I dunno, you seem like a nice guy?"

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Carlos if you think I'm talking to you just because your famous..I'm not, I couldn't care less about how much money you have." Logan replied, looking down at his food as he ate. Carlos mentally slapped himself for creating an awkward atmosphere in Logan's own house. He apologized after a few seconds, and the genius simply nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Katie got off the car and were both standing in front of the Palm woods Hotel. Katie had heard James and Carlos were staying here, and wanted to take a chance to see if they were walking around. Katie screeched as she spotted the pretty boy walking inside the hotel, who immediately smiled as Katie asked for his autograph.<p>

Kendall on the other hand, was a little annoyed his sister looked up to some snotty celebrity man-whore. James didn't seem like the type of person kids should be  
>looking up to, because he was a bad rolemodel. Always getting into bar fights, has meaningless sex, never wants to settle down and ditched high school. Carlos, on<br>the other hand. Was a nice person in Kendall's eyes, he actually studied and worked hard to become famous. While James just walked in and took the spotlight.

"Katie c'mon we need to leave if we want to stick to your schedule." Kendall called out, getting both of the brunet's attention. James winked at him from his position  
>and walked with Katie towards her brother.<p>

"Bye James, it was nice meeting you." Katie cheered, before running off to Kendall's parked car. It was unsual to see Katie so hyped to meet some douche. She was  
>mostly the tough, and mature type of girl.<p>

"What?" Kendall questioned, as the singer eyed him up and down.

"What were you doing here?" James questioned, putting on a smile.

"I was just about to leave drag queen."

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

"Fine, my sister wanted yours and Carlos' autograph." Kendall admitted, asking for permission to leave. He couldn't believe he had to ask, but James let him go anyway. He was stopped halfway by James' voice, and Katie got tired and ran towards the both of them.

"Wait!" James called out.

"What?"

"What is taking so long?" Katie complained, waving hello to James once more.

"Can I get your number? You know..so I can get Carlos to sign something for Katie later." James bribed, trying to find the perfect excuse to call the blonde.

"No."

"Kendall, c'mon. I really want to meet him!" Katie complained.

"I am not giving my number to some random stranger. Okay?"

"I guess I can't get you that autograph Katie, maybe next year." James grinned, making Katie whine once more.

Kendall looked back and forth from Katie and James, wondering if it was a good idea to comply. Sure James was hot, and it would be pretty interesting to know how his lips tasted. But Kendall didn't like his attitude, he was arrogant and conceited. Someone he wanted nothing to do with. Katie returned his glance with puppy dog eyes, while James evily smiled at him.

"I-"

**End. Minor cliff, but meh.**

**It IS pretty uneventful, but I thought if jumped right to the date then it'll seem to go too fast. I want the Cargan romance to go on hold for a while, because clearly no one starts making out the moment they meet. Anyways, I'm sorry nothing interesting happened. Except for that little fluff with 'Logie' somewhere in the middle.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. And make me feel better about myself :P **


	4. A simple complaint turns into

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short, but a certain someone is kind of inside my room and I'm using the desktop in my living room to type. (which sucks) WARNING: DIALOGUE IS AT AN ALL TIME LARGE.  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: A simple complaint turns into..  
><strong>

"Hey Logan, what do you want to watch?" Carlos asked, as they walked through the city streets.

"I really want to watch Mission Impossible, Kendall didn't me take when he watched it. Stupid Kendall just snuck out from underneath my nose." Logan replied, with a tone of sadness in his voice. Carlos put an arm around Logan's shoulder, trying to comfort the sad brunet. Logan smiled as Carlos squeezed the genius' shoulder, he didn't bother removing his arm. Because it felt just right.

"Alright, Mission Impossible it is then."

The two friends made their way towards the nearest movie theater, and surprisingly enough no one recognized him on the way. Except for a few people who just smiled and complimented him. And one girl who just called him fat and laughed with her friends, Carlos looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Trying to figure out how to get a little thinner. He had been neglecting his weight, but he's a singer. Not a sports star.

"You're not fat Carlos..probably cuddly. You know, like a teddy bear." Logan replied, smiling at the red-faced Latino.

"T-Thanks.."

"So..what happened to James?"

"He's hungover, I left him in the diner."

"Why?"

"So I could come see you? Duh.."

"O-Oh.."

They finally made it to the Movies, and Carlos was the one to order their tickets. Logan wanted to pay for his own, but Carlos practically forced Logan into shutting up with his hand as he payed for them. The lady in the ticket booth nervously gave him his ticket, feeling very uneasy a celebrity was in front of her.

"Carlos, I can pay for my own stuff." Logan whined. Crossing his arms in annoyance.

"But I'm the one who took you out, so It's only fair I pay right? The guy always pays, while the girl enjoys herself."

"I'm not a girl.." Logan replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"T-That's not what I meant..I was just-"

"Whatever.." Logan mumbled, causing Carlos to detach from his shoulder and just look away sadly.

Carlos payed for the food as well, not noting the look of annoyance in Logan's face. He really wanted to pay for his own stuff, and Carlos was babying him again  
>he shrugged it off and thought he was just being ridiculous, and tried to enjoy how sweet Carlos was being when he was being a little spoiled kid.<p>

"Sorry I snapped..I'm just used to paying for my own stuff." Logan apologized, looking over to Carlos who was sitting on his chair quietly.

"It's okay Logie.." Carlos replied, slowly using his pink finger to creep his hand near Logan's. Eventually his hand reached Logan's, and he intertwined their fingers.

"I-I..uh...okay." Logan stuttered, his face feeling a little warm from embarrassment. Carlos smiled and offered the bucket of popcorn he was holding with his other hand.  
>Logan's lips twitched into a smile as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.<p>

"Hey Logan.."

"Hmm?"

Whatever Carlos said next, was muffled by the sound of the movie screen coming to life. The Latino frowned, not happy that the sound system had interrupted the perfect moment for his confession. He simply shrugged it off and enjoyed the movie with his date, but couldn't focus on it as he was busy staring at the genius who was constantly opening his mouth in amusement.

After the movie, both of them decided to eat at the same diner Carlos and James were at earlier. They ordered their prespective meals, Carlos a cheeseburger and Logan just ordered a regular burger. He was unsure why Logan was being so..cheap but shrugged it off again, like every other little twitch Logan had.

"So..how many people have you dated?" Logan asked.

"Uh..I lost count?"

"Oh." Carlos frowned at his response, probably his answer wasn't the one Logan wanted to hear. He could practically see it in his eyes.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I said nothing's wrong Carlos, so leave it like that."

"No."

"God you're so annoying."

"You love it." Carlos teased.

"No I don't, I don't like _players_ either."

"Y-You don't seriously think I just do one night stands right?" Carlos questioned, getting extremely frustrated at Logan.

"Actually I do." Logan replied, sitting back on his chair.

"Well I have a problem with extremely jealous, bitchy people!"

"Oh, how fucking nice of you to say. You know what? I'm out of here, have a nice day." Logan shot back, his voice devoid of kindness and riddled with venom. The brunet got up from his seat, and Carlos didn't even make a move to stop him.

"Whatever, I don't know why I even bothered asking you out if you were going to be such a dick." Carlos replied with a bored look, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as if he was annoyed.

"You little-" Logan stopped midway, taking in a large breath of air before calming down a little. "Just forget it..don't even bother talking to me."

"L-Logan wait!"

"..." was all Logan said back, not even bothering to turn around.

A wave of guilt washed over Carlos' tan body as Logan exited the diner with his coat in hand, he didn't try to run after the brunet. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Logan just needed some space, that's all. Tomorrow he was going to make it up to him, and he'll be right back on the path to a Storybook ending. He let out a shaky sigh as he collected his things.

_Carlos, you are such an idiot.._ was his last thought, before he made his way outside the neon-lit restaurant.


	5. A Teddy Bear, and an Ex Girlfriend

**Chapter Five: A Teddy Bear, and an Ex-Girlfriend  
><strong>

Carlos walked into the gift shop a few stores away from Logan's workplace, it was nice and warm inside. The scent of freshly baked cookies crept into the store from next door, which he was once tempted to buy. But remembered what that girl called him yesterday. 'Fat.' Carlos isn't fat..like Logan said he was just cuddly right?

He smiled as a giant white teddy bear came into view, he read the sign etched onto the price tag and grinned even wider. He could name it anything he wanted, and  
>already had the best name ready to be stitched onto it's red shirt. He grabbed one of the white bears, happily making his way to the cashier.<p>

"So..what name do you want printed on it?" the lady asked.

"Um..." Carlos leaned in closer, making the girl lean in as well to hear what he had to say. He was a little embarrassed to say it out loud, but he really wanted to make  
>things right with Logan. After he pulled away, the cashier smiled and jotted it down.<p>

"Hey miss?" he didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think I look...fat?" Carlos questioned.

"No..you're fluffy and cuddly." she replied, rolling her eyes before walking away and informing him it would take at least two hours to finish. He blushed at the compliment and just smiled as he got out of the gift shop.

As soon as he exited however, he spotted Logan across the wide mall hallway trying to pick up a few books. He wanted to help, he really did. Hell, it would probably earn him enough apology points for helping him alone.

But his little present was a fool-proof plan, and was bound to work. He hastily ran out of the mall, looking for something to do in the next two hours of waiting.

He took a quick and stealthy walk around the nearest park, stopping at one point to buy corn dogs. If Logan and other people think he isn't fat, then that's enough for  
>him. He really didn't care about what anyone thought, except for Logan's opinion.<p>

On his way back to the mall, some brunette girl asked for his autograph. She was accompanied by an older man, probably in his twenties as well. He had green eyes,  
>blonde hair styled into a mullet kind of look. Carlos waved her off, causing her follower to scowl.<p>

"C'mon Katie let's go, he's a jerk anyway." the man said.

"Okay.." Katie replied, sadly walking away.

There was a little bit of guilt in his heart, but he needed to focus on Logan. He glanced at his clock, and the bear would be done in a few more minutes. He decided to  
>return to the shop early, going up to the counter as he entered.<p>

"Is my order ready?" Carlos inquired, getting the lady's attention.

"Oh it's you! Um, it's almost done..just wait a few more minutes and you can collect it." the woman smiled nicely, before turning her gaze to the person behind him. He  
>turned around curiously, wishing he hadn't. It was Logan, bending over to stuff a few more toys into the shelves.<p>

Under normal circumastances, and if they were alone. Carlos would've simply pounced on Logan, the genius was the most oblivious tease in the world. He turned around  
>as Logan did, covering his hair and head with his hoodie to try and blend in. How could he blend in? He was a hooded stranger in the middle of a gift shop filled with<br>teddy bears. He was like a sore thumb, sticking out.

"There you go Sarah." Logan stood up, running his hands through his sweaty hair as he tried to cool himself off. "I gotta get back to the store, if you need any more  
>help just call alright?" this 'Sarah' woman nodded before Logan left. Carlos let out a breath of relief as soon as the genius was out of the door, getting a confused look<br>from the cashier.

"You okay?" she asked, giving him a toothy grin.

"Y-Yeah..I am."

"Is the bear for Logan?"

"K-Kind of...sorta..maybe?"

"Well, he's going to love it."

"How do you know?"

"We used to date, I gave him one as a present once and he loved it."

"Oh." Carlos replied, swallowing his spit on the spot.

"Don't worry, I have a boyfriend. He's all yours." she replied, giggling as soon as Carlos turned pink.

"I-I wasn't nervous."

"Okay..never said you were.." she shot back, looking up into the ceiling slowly getting off her seat. She went through the back door, before coming back with the giant  
>white teddy bear Carlos immediately recognized. "Here you go, I hope Logan doesn't kill you."<p>

"Heh..he told you huh?" Carlos replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck again in embarrassment. He didn't mean to snap at Logan, but that was a special circumstance. He didn't want the love of his life thinking he was just going to be used and thrown away. Unfortunately, Carlos wasn't the most eloquent person when it  
>comes to talking to people he liked.<p>

"He tells me everything. Now go!" she waved him off and he quickly thanked Sarah before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Katie, for the last time no. I will not go beat him up." Kendall replied, crossing his arms as he waited in the LA traffic.<p>

"I can't believe he told me to fuck off like that!" Katie replied.

"Language young lady."

"Shut up mom."

"I'm sure Logan will beat him up for you." Kendall teased, rolling his eyes at his little sister. Logan was pretty upset this morning, and it was obvious his little date with  
>Carlos went wrong. It always does when it comes to celebrities, that's why he didn't want to be with James.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Carlos went on a date..he was pretty mad this morning. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ugh...stupid driver." Kendall honked the car as soon as someone got in front of him in the traffic, Katie just sighed before yelling out the window. Kendall pulled her in  
>before she could get into trouble, playfully pinching her cheek.<p>

"Stop that!" Katie complained, as Kendall tried to pinch her again.

Kendall should've been paying attention to the road, because if he had he would've avoided what came next. He glanced at the road as someone cross the street, before  
>he could turn however. The man froze in place before the car collided with his body, sending him crashing into Kendall's windshield.<br>**  
>In no way, is Carlos Pena fat. He is cuddly like I keep mentioning, and I just wanted to use that again! :D I find it cute. Anyways, a little review game. What do<strong>  
><strong>you think the teddy bear will be called? REVIEW I know it's short, but I have a whole chapter planned out which will be extra long.<br>**


	6. With friends like these

**I was really bored staring at my chat room, waiting for my best friend to reply back. But she was taking fooooorever so I just decided to work on this instead while  
>drinking some cheap coffee my idiot sister made. x_X I think she unintentionally made it bitter, oh well. I'm just going to throw it out...<strong>

**Fact: This is the first Cargan I've written while eating or drinking something. Random? Yes, but you love it :P**

**Chapter Six: With friends like these...**

Logan rolled his eyes as some random stranger in a light purple hoodie came into the shop carrying some large teddy bear. He normally would laugh, and ask if the man needed help. But with the events of the night before burned into the back of his mind, he wasn't in the mood to laugh. So he tried his best to ignore the weird customer going back to his laptop and returning to his little project. Calculating how many people Carlos has dated. His attempts came crashing down, much like the books the giant teddy bear knocked over while the man trudged to the desk.

"Hey! Watch where your going asshole." Logan shouted, causing some elderly customers to turn to him with a gigantic frown. He apologized and returned to his work,  
>trying to figure out how to shut the man out of his head.<p>

"S-Sorry.."

"Wait." Logan's head popped out from underneath his hands and quirked an eyebrow at the apology. "Carlos?"

"Hi Logan." Logan frowned as soon as Carlos' head formed slowly from above the bear's head as he lowered it a little. Carlos smiled as he moved the bear's right paw into a waving motion. Trying to get Logan to cheer up at the sentiment. He gave up and let out a happy sigh, trying to give Logan the gift he had to wait two hours for. "It's for you Logie, do you like it?" he asked.

"I don't want it." the genius replied, crossing his arms childishly and putting on a scowl.

"C'mon Logan, I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to call you jealous...or a dick." Carlos huffed, trying his best to keep the smile he had put on. He wasn't used to people rejecting him, normally any girl he bought a gift for would immediately cheer up. Logan on the other hand, either loved making him try hard. Or wasn't the type of person to give in so easily. Then again, Logan is complicated. And those girls were just people who wanted him for his money. Logan's carelessness for his wealth was one of the things Carlos has learned to love about the bookstore worker.

"You know I didn't expect you to say those things, you were really sweet at first then you just blew up in my face." Logan said.

"Well..you kind of asked an irritating question."

"How was that irritating? I asked you how many people you dated, and you replied with a douche bag answer."

"You know..you look cute in red." Carlos replied unexpectedly, pointing at Logan's red shirt. A few millseconds later, the pale boy's face made a transition from white to pink.

"S-Stop trying to change the subject."

"But you _are _cute in red."

"Whatever.."

"Can you at least take the bear? I really wanted you to have it.."

"No."

"Logan please?"

"No!"

"Loooooggggiiieee..."

"Stop that Carlos, people are looking.."

"I will if you take it."

"I...fine." Logan gave in, taking the white stuffed animal. His eyes caught the red fabric around the bear's chest, and chuckled at the name printed on it. He didn't want  
>to believe it was Carlos he saw earlier in the gift shop, so he tried his best to assume it was someone else. Obviously he was wrong, and it was Carlos trying to hide<br>himself from him. "What does 'Cargan' mean?"

"It's Carlos and Logan, together!" Carlos sang, leaning on the main desk like he did the other day.

"Thanks I guess.." Logan replied, genuinely smiling at the sentiment. Carlos giggled as he turned even redder.

"What time do you get off work?"

"About three more hours then I'm done for the day..wait why?"

"I was...thinking we could hang out at your place.."

"Carlos.."

"Please? I really want to get to know you better!"

"No."

"Logan c'mon, I apologized, bought you a teddy bear and everything! That has to be worth something."

"Carlos stop."

"Logie..."

"Stop calling me that, it's annoying."

"Nope, you said you liked it. Hah."

"God do you ever stop talking?"

"You didn't ask."

"Fine, just shut up and stop talking."

Carlos surprisingly obeyed, finally shutting up on his command. The Latino stayed there for a while, walking forward a little closer to Logan's desk. The worker got up from his seat with a few books in hand, and silently trudged through the small mass of people whispering as they stared at Carlos. He could literally feel Carlos smiling behind him as he kept walking, finally reaching his destination in the romance section.

"Why are you following me?" Logan said, trying to get the singer off his back. Carlos replied with a shrug and a smile, still obeying Logan's command.

"Logan, I need you to- Oh, Hello?" a voice questioned, causing both of them to turn around to see who it was.

"What do you want Danny?" he asked, eying the dark-skinned man.

"Y-You're Carlos Garcia right?"

"yes..." Carlos replied, looking down at the ground to avoid making eye-contact. He felt like a cow on sale,  
>with people constantly asking for autographs or trying to get in his pants.<p>

"Dude, You suck! Can I get a picture for my blog?" Danny asked, taking out his iPod and posing near the depressed Carlos.  
>After he was finished, he walked off laughing victoriously. Immediately heading for one of the free computers and typing something in.<p>

Carlos was the first to make a move out of the both of them, never in his life had he been humiliated so much. Logan clearly didn't want anything to do with him, and  
>probably got a good laugh out of seeing his friend make fun of him right in his face.<p>

"C-Carlos wait." Logan called out, grasping his wrist before he could pull away.

"Let go Logan, I don't want to be here right now."

"I'm sorry...and don't let Danny get to you. He's an asshole to everyone." Logan joked, giving Carlos a tight hug which he gladly returned.

"Thanks Logie.."

"Your welcome. And...you're welcome at my place anytime."

"Awesome." Carlos grinned, giving Logan's nose a quick kiss before both of them pulled away. He glanced at Logan once, and turned his attention to his new interest. The  
>floor. Both of them stood there awkwardly for a while, trying to find a better distraction than the floor..or the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit, Katie call 911!" Kendall yelled, before getting out of the car and running up to the man he just ran over.<p>

"Sir are you- oh.."

"Kendall who is it?"

"Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be here in a minute."

"I-I think I just ran over James Diamond.." He stared at the lifeless, but breathing body before him. Trying to find a way to haul him off to the side without alerting anyone.  
>His hopes were shattered as he saw a few people pointing and staring at him with phones in hand. Pretty soon a crowd of people gathered around the road, trying to<br>get a better look at who it was.

**I don't know why, but I've got a feeling it's James Diamond. Lol.**

**Anyways, I've been reading over Liar Liar and Forgive me, and realized that each of them were completely different from the other. Forgive Me was more of a**  
><strong>dialogue ridden story, when Liar Liar remained completely angst and description filled. That's about it...no bad news like me deleting the story or anything. XD<strong>

**Review right NAO or my evil-er clones will hunt you down and pelt you with annoying questions.**


	7. Hospitals and Wax Houses

**Chapter Seven: Hospitals and Wax Houses  
><strong>

Kendall let out a breath of relief as soon as the doctor informed him James was awake and only had minor injuries, he really didn't want to loose his not-so-perfect job or be forever known as the guy who almost killed a celebrity. As much as he didn't care about how people think of him, it's a big problem when_ everyone_starts calling you a jerk.

He made his way to room 401, peeking through the rectangular glass window that was in between the hinges and the door handle. He saw James' body and sighed as he entered, not knowing what to say to the singer as soon as he saw him. But he decided to make it up on the spot, much like a lot of the other stuff he talked about.

"Hey, it's you!" James cheered, smiling lightly as Kendall sat down beside him.

"Why are you here Kendall? I really want to know who was douche bag that ran me over and splattered my mirror. That thing's been with me since the third grade, it's  
>a better friend than Carlos." James replied, shaking his head at the loss of his..inanimate best-friend.<p>

"Uh...about that.."

"I swear, when I get my hands on that guy I'm going to kill him!" James replied, his rage practically bubbling out of his skin. It was getting really harder to tell James what  
>happened to him when he was unconscious, Kendall didn't expect him to be this angry. But how was he supposed to react when he was nearly killed by a random stranger? In Kendall's eyes, James the situation would've been easier on someone he looked up to. Like...a comb..or his mirror..<p>

Kendall was nothing, he was some lonely bartender living with his just as lonely best friend in the middle of California. What guy, or girl could go for that? Before Kendall  
>could return his answer to James, someone in a black suit entered the room. Immediately taking off the glasses he was wearing and placing a suitcase on the table next<br>to the singer's bed.

"Kendall Knight?" James answered for him with a 'Yes' and his 'manager' supposedly nodded in reply.

"My name is Ron Stark, I'm James' manager." he replied. Kendall's imaginary body inside his head grinned and did a little happy dance in victory._ See? I knew it.._  
>His smile faded away when he gazed upon the paper in front of him, it was a restraining order. From James? Haha, like he'd ever be seen with this asshole anyway.<p>

"A-A restraining order, really? Like I care."

"We're also suing you for 1 Million Dollars."

"WHAT?" James and Kendall shouted at the same time. They stared at each other once, before looking back at Ron.

"You? _You _ran me over? Wait...you?" James questioned, scratching the back of his head annoyingly before trying to recollect his thoughts. Kendall ran him over, but didn't  
>tell him. Why? And why would Kendall intentionally run him over just like that.<p>

"Why did you run me over?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"How do you not mean to run into someone in the middle of a quiet road? There was plenty of room for you to move! That highway was wider than a playboy model's  
>breasts! Even <em>I <em>could've avoided running someone over, and I don't even have a license." James replied, but quickly took the last part of his statement back in embarassment.

"James, please. This has nothing to do with you." Ron and Kendall replied at the same time. James nodded, before quirking his eyebrow in confusion. Either the car  
>temporarily damaged his mind, or these guys were just being annoyingly weird.<p>

"Y-You can't sue me? I don't have that kind of money!" Kendall shouted, getting up from his bed and trying to find a way out if this. How was he going to pay for that fee?  
>And why is James staring at him like he was some kind of Monster? Ok, he ran him over. But it was unintentional, like he mentioned.<p>

"Well that's your problem." James replied, crossing his arms.

"Wait..why were you walking into the middle of the street in the first place?"

"How did you not _see me _in the first place?"

"Fuck." Kendall huffed in defeat, before taking the contract and making his way out of the hospital room. He fished out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before  
>finally spotting Logan's number in the 'L' section. He placed the phone against his ear, before Logan finally picked up.<p>

"Hey Kendall." Logan replied happily. Kendall chucked at his friend's accent, how his 'e' sounded like an 'i.'

"Kendall, I'm really busy right now. If you don't have anything to say, I'm going to hang up." Logan replied quickly, knocking him out of his trance. Kendall quickly replied  
>at his friend, asking him for any places to get money fast. "I dunno..strip club?" Logan joked, chuckling lightly at his own joke.<p>

"I'm being serious, I ran James over and I need a million dollars or it's jail for me!"

"Wait..you RAN JAMES DIAMOND OVER? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? This better not be a joke or-"

"It's not! I'm in trouble Logan, and I-

_"Who ran over James?" _Kendall quirked his eyebrow at the new voice coming from the small device..it almost sounded like..

"Carlos sssshhh...I'm trying to talk to Kendall." Logan scolded, causing the tan boy to quiet down and get closer to him. He felt a little uncomfortable at first, but smiled  
>as Carlos pressed their faces together slightly, trying to hear the phone conversation better from his spot. He had other reasons for snuggling into Logan's face, but<br>let's just leave that for now.

"Why is Carlos with you at Bits and Books?" Kendall questioned.

"Forget about that, let's just focus on your problem. Like how you're going to get 1 million freakin dollars!" Logan replied, quieting down as soon as people stared at him.

"I-I don't know.." Kendall said, letting out a shaky sigh.

For some reason, he stepped outside for a while. Drawn out by the sweet scent of baked cookies, it was a bad time to buy food right now. But who can resist cookies...  
>right? It's not that terrible to think about sweet treats at a time like this, it should be a good thing. As soon as he walked outside however, his face came into contact<br>with a flyer. He took it off his skin and stared at what it had to say.

"I-I'll call you back Logan. I think I have my answer." was all Kendall mumbled, before hanging up on his nerdy room mate. He ran towards Katie in the lobby, before  
>sending her home on a cab. It was extremely irresponsible for him to do, but he really needed to get that money. Fast. And he didn't want Katie's age slowing him down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bits and Books - 6:00PM<strong>

Logan stared at the half-asleep Latino, before getting up. Carlos had stayed with him and sat in the corner for the whole three hours, patiently waiting for him to finish  
>his shift. He collected his things, grabbing his grey hoodie and pulling it on himself and his house keys. Who's sound was loud enough to wake the dead as the clinking<br>of metal echoed throughout the room. He glanced at Carlos once, before the Latino stood up from his seat and got into a defensible position.

"Logan get down!" Carlos shouted, looking for anyone who was attacking his crush.

"Carlos, no one is going to kill me. Let's go, my shift is over." Logan replied, laughing at the ridiculous celebrity scratching his head in confusion.

"B-But..there was this sound-" Before Carlos was finished with his sentence, Logan interrupted by clinking his keys on his right hand. Causing the Latino to form an 'O' with his mouth. Carlos went for the door, opening it and gently pulling Logan outside and into the empty library. He didn't understand why the store ran so late, _who would want a book at 12AM?_

"Well, you went into the store the other day at 11:30 when we first met." Logan replied. Carlos blushed as soon as he realized he had said that out loud. Aplogizing for nothing.

"S'okay, you look tired. And I woke you up when you looked so peaceful."

"Were you staring at me when I was sleeping?" Carlos questioned, oblivious to the fact that his question was making Logan feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um no...you were just sleeping at my...staring spot?" Logan replied, his statement sounding more like a question to the outside listener.

"Haha..funny." Carlos chuckled, trying to get Logan out of his awkward position.

"So...are we getting in or what?" Logan asked, looking at the red convertible for a second and looking around the parking lot out of boredom. Carlos didn't reply, but  
>nervously unlocked the car with his keys and climbing in. He started the car, before heading off into the less busy area of California.<p>

They finally arrived at Logan's quiet and nice apartment building, Carlos getting out first and guiding Logan out of the car like a gentleman. He remembered his mother  
>telling him to be nice around people and always keep his manners in check, because if you're nice to someone and respect them. They'll give it back.<p>

Almost everyone he had dated didn't care about his manners, always jumping into flirting and tried to have sex with him. He had to admit it, Carlos has never had sex before. And a perverted side of him wanted to do it with Logan. He was knocked out of his thoughts as the elevator let out a happy 'ding.' Both him and Logan shuffled  
>out of the small metal box, before walking silently towards 2J. They stepped inside the apartment, noting the fact that no one was home.<p>

"So...here we are." Logan broke the ice, sitting down on the couch with Carlos following closely after.

"Can we eat something Logie? I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten anything all day besides that Corndog from the mall." Carlos whined, looking at Logan with his  
>puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Alright, what do you want to eat? I'm kind of hungry as well anyhow.." Logan replied, getting up from the couch.

"Got any pizza?" Carlos asked, shrugging his arms.

"Yeah I guess..let me check." Logan replied, walking towards the kitchen and opening the freezer. "Yep, we do. Pizza it is then." Logan said, taking the cold box of frozen  
>pizza and popping the opened food into the microwave and throwing the plastic into the bin.<p>

"So...what do you do when you're bored?" Carlos asked, obviously trying to find something to do.

"I don't know what you like.."

"Do you have a gaming system? What about a laptop? Or-"

"I-I can't really afford any of those things, me and my phone against the world." Logan joked, fishing out his old and outdated phone in embarrassment. He had  
>enough money to buy himself a better one, but that money went towards the rent one day when Kendall's paycheck came late.<p>

"S-Sorry..you're the host and I'm the guest.." Carlos replied, putting an arm around Logan as he sat down. "What do _you _want to do?"

"We could watch a movie...or TV."

"Let's watch a movie, I really don't want to see myself on the news right now."

"Alright, then." Logan smiled, getting up from the couch and opening the glass shelf sitting next to the TV. His 40 something flatscreen was the only piece of luxury that  
>he owned. He had a busted phone and some stereo he one in a contest. He envied the life Carlos lived, he could have anything he wanted...but love. He took a quick<br>scan of the shelf, picking out a scary movie and a romantic comedy.

"Which one?" Logan asked, holding one movie on each hand and quirking an eyebrow at Carlos.

"That one!" Carlos replied, pointing at his copy of 'House of Wax' that he had never watched before. He swallowed his spit, trying to hold back the jolt of fear that ran  
>across his spine and into his feet. He was never a fan of scary movies, but Carlos wanted to watch it. So he could hold out, just this once.<p>

"Y-You sure? I mean it's pretty scary.." Logan replied.

"Yep, I can just hold onto you if I get scared right?" Carlos asked, smiling back at him. Oh great, he was afraid too. This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

**Ooooh Logie and Carlitos watching 'House of Wax?' sounds familiar. And I wonder what little contest Kendall is going to enter? And why didn't he want Katie  
>there to see him? So many questions, so little time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this 2,000 something worded chapter. I'm turning in for the night.<strong>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. I'm Sorry Logan, James

**Chapter Eight: I'm sorry Logan/James  
><strong>

Carlos smiled as soon as the movie was over, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Only a few bits and pieces scared him half to death, and the rest was expected and cliche. He turned his head a little to the right, and let out a small laugh as soon as he saw Logan's sleeping form. Either the boy scared himself to sleep, or was just tired from the endless chores and errands his boss told him to carry out earlier in the day.

He brought his right hand around Logan, getting him in a suitable position before getting up and carrying him to his room. The couch seemed uncomfortable to sleep in, and he didn't want his crush to wake up with a back ache or something. As soon as he reached the bedroom however, his phone began vibrating and he rushed the body to the bed carefully. Grabbing the sheets and pulling it over his pale skin. He ran out of the room, and into the kitchen hastily before reading the text message Kelly left him.

_"Carlos, just a head's up. You need to perform tonight at the Rising Phoenix Cafe, just across the actual bar itself. Good Luck! -Kelly"_

The Latino sighed before deciding to leave Logan a note in case he woke up early. He searched the room for something to write on, before spotting the box of tissues sitting in the kitchen counter alone. He grabbed one of the white sheets, scribbling on it with the pen he had always carried around before setting down the paper on the pale boy's night stand. _This performance better be worth it._.

* * *

><p>"Kendall! What's up?" a woman asked, causing the blonde man to turn around to greet her.<p>

"Oh, hey Sarah." he replied, smiling at the brunette standing before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Kendall retorted, pointing to the group of men and women grinding and dancing from the direction she came from. One of them gave her a quick wave before she looked away from him and back to Kendall blushing like a tomato. "Friend of yours?"

"Shut up. It's my friend's party."

"A-And you went to the Rising Phoenix to celebrate?"

"He wanted to get drunk. Now answer my question."

"I came for this." He replied, pointing at the flyer he had been carrying around.

"What would a man like you need a million dollars for?"

"I ran over someone...famous.."

"OH MY GOD! Y-You? you ran over James? Holy Shit."

"Shh! People are looking!" Kendall replied, crossing his arms and looking around the bar for anyone who looked like they heard anything. He let out a satisfied sigh as soon as he noticed no one was even paying attention, and shrugged it off as almost everyone in the bar being drunk, high or having sex. Kendall was nervous enough about entering the competition, but he needed this money to keep himself out of jail.

"Sorry..but stripping? This is better than you."

"Yeah well, can you think of other ways to get a million dollars in the course of a week?"

Instead of replying, she returned his question with a shrug for an answer. She was right though, this was the last thing he wanted to do. But this could get him a lot of money, and fast. A lot of people make mistakes and accidentally put $500s inside people's pants, but then again. A million dollars was a big number, and there was probably a lot of other opportunities for him to take.

"Sorry Sarah, but I have to do this." Kendall replied, getting away from the girl and taking off his jacket. He entered the foyer, and almost immediately. Did he get tackled into a hug by a complete stranger. He pulled away quickly, before staring the mysterious attacker.

"Hey Kendall!" James greeted.

"J-James? What are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping the charges."

"Oh...wait what?"

"Under one condition."

"Anything!"

"We have sex."

"W-What? I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you!"

"That's why we're going to have sex."

"No."

"It's a simple deal! You're lucky I'm even talking to you."

"No, no way am I turning into a whore."

"Please, you were ready to start stripping before I came here."

"H-How did you know?"

"I know a guy."

"A guy?"

"Forget it. Anyways, are you going to take the deal or what?"

"I-I.." Kendall paused for a bit, thinking about his next action carefully. As much as he wanted to fuck James' brains out, he also had a problem with the pretty boy. His ego was disgustingly high, and after he finishes he'll just be kicked into the street again. When he made love, he wanted the other person to love him back. And he was definitely not doing a one night stand with James, it was just out of the question. Then again, stripping is more degrading and at least only James gets to see him while they do it. His mind was in a knot right now, one side went for stripping, and one side was aching for sex. He shook his head quickly, before running outside into the cold LA weather to clear his thoughts.

**Sorry It was short, but I didn't know how to explain the whole scary movie thing. (Had minor writer's block) At least I have a straight path from here on out, and again. Sorry again, anyways review and tell me how you hate this chapter. Because I hated this chapter.**


	9. Too much to take in

**I forgot to mention, I made a Kames :D With a side of Cargan, but it's a one-chapter story. And it's sad. So sorry if you wanted me to make a happy Kames :P  
>Chapter Nine: Too much to take in<br>**  
>Logan awoke with a painful backache on the floor, he reluctantly got up from the cold and dirty carpet. The last thing he remembered was getting bored of the movie, and decided to sleep on Carlos' chest. Who, is obviously elsewhere but decided to leave him to sleep on the floor. He glanced around the blue walls, spotting a mysterious note on the nightstand. 'I'm sorry Logan..'<p>

His inner rage came out for a moment, crumpling up the piece of tissue and throwing it against the wall. It was clear to him that Carlos didn't want him, and how did he know this? The last time someone told him 'I'm sorry Logan' he crawled into bed for a week without working or eating.

He shook of all the negative thoughts and groaned as he tried to stretch his back to remove the pain, scratching his itchy spots before making his way outside of his bedroom. He entered the kitchen, his stomach aching for something to sate it's empty center. Katie sat on one of the stools, sipping away at her drink.

"Morning." Katie called, waving at him through the steam coming from the coffee. Instinctively, he went over to the mug and took it away from her. Something about  
>Kendall telling him not to give Katie coffee until she turned seventeen.<p>

"Hey! I was drinking that." Katie protested, crossing her arms and putting on a familiar pout. Her attempts at swaying him was unsuccessful, and only Carlos would be able to pull of the puppy-dog-eyes on him for the rest of his life. To tease her, he took a large sip of the coffee before spitting it back out in disgust. It was bitter.

"Gross. You were drinking this?" Logan questioned, setting it down and putting the mug back into her reach.

"I like my coffee bitter."

"It needs sugar." Logan replied, taking the sugar dispenser from the counter. He was about to add the ingredient to the coffee, when Katie stopped him.

"Stop. It's _my _coffee. Make your own."

He laughed before answering. "Fine. Wait...where's Kendall?"

"I don't know, he told me to take a cab home last night. Haven't seen him since.."

"He told you to take a cab home? And he calls me irresponsible."

"That's so true..."

"Anyways, what's up?"

Katie shrugged in response, not knowing what to tell Logan as an answer. He was a little suspicious at first, but those suspicions fell flat on their face as soon as a particular blonde entered through the door. Clad in rugged and torn clothes, with his lip and face all bloodied. Either Kendall was jumped, or he got into a fight.

"Holy Shit..what happe-"

"I got the freakin money...well half of it." Kendall replied, setting down the check on the kitchen counter. Logan immediately took the paper off the marble counter, his eyes darting through the paper in amusement. He looked at the symbol on the bottom, and laughed to himself. 'West Fight Club' (made it up).

"You entered a fight club, and won half a million dollars?"

"Well..it was either this or I have sex with James.."

"I'm out." Katie replied, hastily setting down her mug and walking out of the room. The conversation they were having was clearly not something she needed to hear, as much as she acted like an adult. This was just out of question, just like Kendall talking to him about 'changes.'

"Wait wait...you mean James wanted to drop the charges, but instead..you chose to get the money by doing this?"

"Yes."

"You're stupid."

"I'm not going to turn into a whore, and give that conceited bastard my virginity." Kendall confessed, but now that he said it out loud. He felt a little pathetic, living as a 22 year old man who hasn't had anyone take away his V-Card. _Wait..V-Card? Really?_

"At least your little crush actually likes you enough to chase you around." Logan replied, finish up on the coffee he was making.

"What did Carlos do?"

"It-It's nothing really..." Logan replied, nervously shrugging his arms as he walked towards the living room. Kendall followed closely after, and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Logan don't lie, I can read you like an open book. What's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing alright?" Logan retorted, getting frustrated by the minute. He glanced at the clock once, before retreating to his bedroom to get some better clothes. Once he finished, he zipped up his hoodie and walked out of the door, ready to start the day over again. He hoped Carlos was the one to turn his life upside down, the one who would convince him to get a better job or go back to collage. But hopes are easily shattered.

The next day went on as normal, his boss telling him to run off and finish some errands she couldn't bother to do. Him, getting up from his boring desk and putting away some boring books he already read. Much to his annoyance, his boss walked over to him with a huge grin plastered on her face. Something that always meant bad things were about to be told, or done.

"Ugh, what now Chloe?" He questioned, groaning as the woman giggled at the name before slapping his arm playfully.

"Oh Logan, you're so funny.."

"Okay, drop the act. What do you want?" the genius asked, seeing through her ruse which was immediately broken by his words. She dropped her fake smile as well, before leaning on the front desk with the 'I want something now' look that he hated. She laughed before answering, her voice filled with a lot of seriousness.

"Where's Carlos? I told a few of my friends he'd be here today, so I need you to bring him over." Chloe replied, setting down a thousand pictures of the Latino Singer on his desk. He groaned as he glanced at them, and he knew full well that a certain short boy wouldn't want to sign them at all.

"I don't know, do I look like I'm a Carlos keeper?" Logan asked, pointing at himself for emphasis.

"Yeah, you guys look cute together! I totally support."

"W-Wha? We're not dating."

"Of course not.."

"Chloe fuck off, or better yet give me something annoying to do. Like get you coffee or something."

"Hey, Sarah!" Chloe called out, waving to the girl who just entered the bookstore with a sad and nervous smile. She walked up to the pale boy before setting down a magazine in front of him, and on the cover was Carlos and some girl called Stephanie making out at what looked like a party.

His heart dropped in his stomach, and the whole world seemed to slow down. Only yesterday did the young singer apologize to him and show his affections, one way or another. And right now, he was staring at his so called 'love interest,' kissing some random girl.

Did Carlos really think that he wouldn't see this? Was he being used? Heart aching questions riddled his mind as he kept looking at the picture, one particular, heartbreaking thought crossed his mind. What if Carlos was just curious? And decided to leave after he got bored? Before he could over think the situation, Sarah swiped the magazine from his hands, stuffing it into the nearest trash can.

"L-Logan I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for-"

"I-I'm fine. Like I said we're not even dating." Logan replied, trying to rebound off the mental wall he just hit. He couldn't function properly for some reason, and when he tried to stand up his legs felt wobbly. Why was he having these feelings? Carlos and him were just friends, really...affectionate friends. He tried to go on with the rest of his day, but his mind kept drifting back to that smile, his skin the warmth of his embrace. The cold feeling of heartbreak, taunting him as he looked at that picture.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up Carlos." James shook the sleeping Latino awake, finally getting a groan out of him as he moved away. Carlos got up from the bed, his stomach twisting and turning him as he recalled the events of the night before. He remembered freight train taking him away after he kissed Stephanie, which was caused by high doses of 'celebration' alcohol. If Logan found out about this..<p>

"I think I'm gonna-" before he could finish, his mouth released the contents of his stomach at full speed. Vomit hitting the floor, and part of James' shoes.

"Gross! You're lucky these were old!" James replied, taking off the boots he was currently wearing and running to the kitchen to get towels. He came back in a second, using a mop and a rug to take away the mess on the floor before handing his Latino friend a napkin.

"Ugh..this is your own damn fault."

"W-what? How is it my fault!"

"You just HAD to go to the hospital didn't you? I could be with Logan right now.."

"Logan who?"

"Huh? Did I say Logan? I mean Laura. I'm going to take a shower." Carlos replied, his eyes widening at the realization of his words as he ran out of his room. He almost slipped on his own vomit, but managed to get himself his balance back and ran into the bathroom. Wanting to cleanse the smell of alcohol and his breath, by showering for at least an hour.

"Dude, you're gay? I didn't know that! Why didn't I know that?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure.."

James stopped and thought for a while, his manager gave him Kendall's address just in case he needed to see him about anything. He recalled Kendall knowing a guy called 'Logan' and spoke very vaguely about how he worked at the bookstore once. After that, all of the clues just clicked in his brain like a puzzle piece. Carlos was gay, and he was seeing someone in secret. He smiled as soon as he spotted a particular item under Carlos' pillow. Sherlock Holmes, and it looked undamaged. He unwrapped the protective plastic around the item, coughing at the smell of the paper and immediately peeking inside.

_Bought from: Bits and Books_

He smiled mischievously before deciding to find this 'Logan' and see what he looked like, after all. Carlos didn't even bother telling him about his little crush right? So he just wanted to meet him in person, behind Carlos' back. He fished out his phone, calling a particular blonde's number.

"Hey Kendall." James chirped, smiling as Kendall replied with a sigh.

"James I'm not letting you buttfuck me."

"No no no...it's something else."

"I'll be happy to do anything else to get my charges dropped, within reason."

"What does Logan look like?"

"You fucking pervert. My best friend, really? I'm hanging up-" Kendall replied, but before James could protest. Carlos walked into the living room, clad in a red shirt and black leather jacket. His skinny jeans matched perfectly with the rest of his attire, making him look like a typical Hollywood star. The line went dead after that, and James just stuffed his cellphone into his front pants pocket.

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Carlos.

"O-Out?" _with Logan.._ Carlos replied, shaking his head as if the answer was obvious. James quirked an eyebrow as Carlos left the apartment. If Carlos was going to see who he thought he was going to see, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to follow the Latino. So he snuck out of the apartment, grabbing a tree hat before he left.


	10. Interruptions and Second Chances

**Chapter Ten: Interruptions, and Second Chances  
><strong>

After a long drive through the Californian city, he finally arrived at the mall he loved visiting so much. Carlos entered his favorite bookstore, with a huge grin slapped onto his face as soon as he saw Logan. He took out the little present he had brought for the pale boy, walking proudly towards him with his chest up and his head held high.

"Hi Logan." He greeted, tackling the other boy into a hug from behind. Logan let out a small 'eep' before Carlos pulled away laughing.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Look..I'm sorry for what I did, but it was really important." Carlos replied, pouting a little and looking at the ground.

"Whatever." Logan shot back.

"B-but! I got you this, as an apology. I didn't want to wait two hours for a teddy bear.." the Latino replied, taking out the brand new iPhone from his back pocket. He was expecting Logan to jump for joy, thanking him in the form of a hug..or if he was lucky, a kiss. But instead, the other took the present with an angry sigh. Setting it down away from himself.

"Can I get a hug...or a kiss?" Carlos tried, getting a little nervous from Logan's behavior. He just left him for one night, was it that bad?

"Oh your getting something alright." Logan replied, getting up from his position. Carlos closed his eyes happily, ready for whatever Logan was going to reward him with. A few seconds of waiting turned into at least a minute, before a hand met with his right cheek.

"Ow! Logie what was that for?"

"For doing what you did. Do you think I can be bought Carlos? I'm not like that. I have feelings, and I think it's about time you realized that." Logan replied, sitting back down and telling him to leave. He didn't move however, he wasn't about to loose an argument, or Logan again.

"Look, I had a commitment okay? I couldn't just not go."

"Right, a commitment. Like you could be_ committed_to anyone.."

"I don't understand why you're being so weird about all this, I mean it was just one time!"

"Wow! So you just make-out with whoever you like, then run off to some other person?"

"Wait..what?"

"J-Just go away Carlos."

"No. What are you talking about?" Carlos replied, genuinely confused of the others actions and words.

"Don't act like you don't know Carlos, It's all over the news!"

"What's all over the news?" Before Logan could reply, Kendall walked in with a familiar magazine in hand. Much like the one Sarah showed him a while ago, his eyes  
>widened as soon as Kendall's face fell upon seeing Carlos. Looking like he was ready to pounce on the boy and kill him.<p>

"What are YOU doing here?" Kendall questioned, pushing Carlos to the wall.

"What is your problem?" Carlos asked, readying his fists for the fight about to come.  
>Logan got into the middle of things before anything could go wrong, pushing both of them back.<p>

"Enough!"

Kendall cooled down for a while, signaling Logan to let go of him. The pale boy reluctantly did so, backing off and getting beside Carlos. "Have you seen this?" He asked, his rage coming back as he shoved the picture of Carlos and Stephanie at the pale boy's face. Logan didn't really need to read about how good Stephanie felt after kissing her boyfriend, because let's face it. He obviously had hopes of becoming the Latino's boyfriend, which were easily shattered by Hollywood. Typical, typical Hollywood.

"W-What!" Carlos asked, grabbing the picture from the bookstore worker's hands, eyes widening with fear and anger at the same time. When he quickly read through the article, he could understand why Logan was so upset, and things clicked together one by one.

"L-Logan I didn't mean to kiss her, I swear!"

"So this wasn't your 'commitment?' or your one time thing?" Logan replied sarcastically, sitting himself back down. He used his right hand to cover his face, the latter being used to grasp at the thin material of his jacket. Which hung loosely from his desk, almost touching the cold floor.

"No, I left because I had to perform..I-I didn't want to.."

"Oh." Kendall and Logan replied at the same time, looking back up at him.

"Are you mad?" Carlos asked, after Kendall left the room in order to hold the fort for Logan.

"Maybe a little..but not when you put it that way..you really didn't mean to kiss her?"

"No! I-I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"I believe you I guess.."

"So..am I forgiven?" he asked, leaning a little closer to Logan as he spoke.

"Uh..."

The genius let out a shaky breath as Carlos leaned in a lot more, their eyes never separating as the Latino made his advances. Carlos was close enough, that he could feel the others hot breath running against his lip softly. When Logan's mind immediately recognized what he was doing, he leaned in as well. Their lips brushed for a second, the shorter boy brought up his hand to caress Logan's cheek. Before both of them knew it, their lips met in an instant. And the whole world seemed to slow down. (As cliche as it sounded.) Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by someone barging into the room, passing by them and walking to the back door.

"S-Sorry I just got caught in the moment an-"

"Oh..so you didn't meant to?" Logan asked, his voice filled with hurt and rejection.

"N-No I..."

"Logan! Get out here right now!" a voice called out, interrupting his little speech.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos..I have to go." Logan replied, immediately getting off his seat and rushing out the door. Carlos remained seated there, trying to find a way to confess his feelings for Logan without any interruptions. This time, no ideas popped into his head. So he reluctantly got up and left through the staff exit. He saw Kendall and Logan walk away silently, after saying their farewells to Logan's boss.

He was going make Logan his, one way or another.

* * *

><p>James walked into the bookstore Carlos had entered a few minutes ago, he arrived late for a number of reasons. One, he wasn't that desperate to meet his best friend's little crush, and Two. Because he was tired, and a little tipsy from the night before. He spotted a very familiar looking blonde, walking out of the little office before him and recognizing the pretty boy right away.<p>

"Hey Kendall."

"James go away, Logan's not going to have sex with you."

"What? I wasn't going to do _that..._unless, I saw what he looked like first?" James asked, perversely licking his lips.

"No, he's in there with Carlos." Kendall gagged, a little disgusted at James. Was he always this annoyingly horny?

"Oh..he saw the magazine?"

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to take care of him?" Kendall asked,  
>rolling his eyes as he pointed in the direction of the 'Fiction' section for someone.<p>

"I'm not good taking care of kids, and Carlos is like a giant kid."

"Probably why you've never been in a commited relationship before right? You can't take care of yourself." Kendall replied sarcastically, laughing at his  
>little joke as James furrowed his eyebrows. That was low, even for someone as nice as Kendall...well nice in one way or another.<p>

"That's not funny."

"It's pretty funny."

"How about you? You're twenty-two years old, and I don't see you with anyone now do I?"

"Logan isn't in a relationship neither." Kendall replied, a little proud of his response.

"Carlos and him will be together in no time. So they don't count." James smiled victoriously as Kendall found himself at a loss for words.

Was he lying? No. Carlos had been mumbling in his sleep and writing in his little computer journal that he was about to ask Logan on a real date, and he knew how sappy and romantic Carlos could be. So it wouldn't take long for the two shorter boys to get together.

"W-Well..I have a girlfriend. I'm going to meet her for our date tomorrow." Kendall lied, smiling as James dropped his.

"Oh." James replied, feeling a little bad that Kendall was already taken. But as soon as he recalled Kendall telling him he was single, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. "Can I meet her then?

"No!" Kendall replied, a little too quickly.

"What's the matter Kendall? I just want to see what she looks like, that's all."

"You'll gather too much attention. You're a celebrity." Kendall tried. He was running out of excuses to give James, and he was  
>starting to think James was a little jealous from the way he constantly persisted on seeing his 'girlfriend.'<p>

"That's okay, I can always wear one of my disguises. So, what do you say?" James asked, already seeing Kendall's plan slowly crumble before him. Much to his  
>disappointment, the blonde agreed and shook his hand as he smiled. The pretty boy walked away from the store, creeping around the mall for something to do.<p>

"Logan! Get out here right now!" he called out, hoping for some support from his best friend.

A few seconds later, a depressed and gloomy looking Logan walked out of the office. Staring at his new found interest, the floor.

"I'm sorry buddy." Kendall replied, assuming Carlos picked Stephanie over him.

"It's no big deal, we weren't even dating."

"Yeah..but I know you liked -and you still like him." Kendall replied, sitting next to Logan on the mall bench as they exited the store. Chloe wouldn't mind giving Logan  
>the whole day off, for very romantic and emotional reasons. When it came to hard work, Chloe was a tough bitch. But when it came to people breaking up, divorces<br>or any other problems with relationships. She was as soft as James' hair...wait no. She was softer than that.

"Can we just go home? I want to go to bed."

They arrived at Kendall's black automobile, hopping inside the car and driving away slowly. He could already see what was to come next, Logan hopping into bed for  
>the next week, not eating or seeing a small ray of sunshine. He always did this whenever he had his heart crushed, or even if he was the one doing the crushing. This<br>type of behavior could only be described as; LBAID: Logan Being an Idiot Disorder.

**I was too lazy to write a good ending to the chapter, which would've increased the word count by a little..but meh. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	11. Bonjour

**The next update won't come in a day's time unfortunately, probably next week? I dunno, I have somewhere to be and I can't really focus on this. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this. :D Anyways, I tried to make this chapter as happy as I could. So tell me if I failed or not**...I probably won't be able to read them until I get back but still.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: <strong>Bonjour**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Logan, I'm going out for a while okay?" Kendall asked, knowing full well Logan wasn't going to say anything. He gave the dark brown, wooden door a quick knock before<br>deciding to just leave without a response. He was halfway across the hall when Logan's door opened, revealing the pale boy in a grey v-neck and pajama bottoms. On  
>one hand, he was holding his stuffed teddy bear 'Cargan' and on the other, was a garbage bag. Put two and two together, you get the obvious intentions.<p>

"C-Can you throw this out on your way out?" Logan asked, handing him both of the items in question. He didn't make any moves to grab either of them, because Logan  
>needed to get out of the house. It's been a day since the kissing incident, and Carlos was smart enough not to show his face.<p>

"Nope, you do it. I have a date with my 'girlfriend' Bye!" Kendall replied in an unusually happy manner, before walking out of the door to meet his fake date.

He was already downstairs in the parking lot, when he ran into someone very familiar. The stranger apologized in a very familiar tone, before picking up  
>Kendall's things for him. When the blonde got a good look of the other's raven locks, he immediately recognized him. Carlos.<p>

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" Kendall questioned, his anger already seeping through his pale skin and drifting away in the air.

"I-I wanted to see Logan, is he home?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks Kendall." The Latino replied with a happy smile, already on his way to the main entrance of their apartment building. Kendall stopped him halfway there, blocking the singer's path to the genius upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To see Logan?"

"No, stay away from him. You've caused enough trouble alright?"

"But-"

"Just leave, he doesn't want to see you."

"Fine, but can you give him this?" Carlos asked, handing the blonde the phone Logan previously rejected.

The blonde simply nodded before walking away from the sad and depressed Latino, eager to see how James would react to his little fake 'girlfriend.' Camille was a good actress, and probably had a lot of experience with dating. So she was the perfect..let's say Jane Doe that James will never meet again. Make up and wigs do a lot of favors for people. He hopped into the black car, speeding off into the more busy district of California.

*****Scene*****

Carlos ran into the main lobby of Logan's apartment building, happy that he could finally talk to Logan in private with no interruptions. He ran upstairs, not bothering  
>to take the elevator which was a few floors up. Finally reaching the door, the short boy knocked happily on the brown door. Staring at the golden text that read '2J' as<br>he waited for a response. A few seconds later, Logan answered the door.

"Can I help-" The genius froze for a second, eying Carlos up and down just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hi Logan, can I come in?"

"S-Sure.." he replied, scooting a little to the side to let Carlos inside. When they were both in, Logan closed the door softly before sitting beside the Latino on the  
>comfortable couch. In other unrelated news, there was a rip on the couch. He had to get that fixed.<p>

A rogue hand made it's way to Logan's chin, turning his face to look directly into the brown orbs that seemed to dim as he scowled. Logan let out a shaky breath, a little nervous of what Carlos was going to tell him; _'Logan, I just want us to be friends.'_ or_ 'Logan I'm not gay, I'm sorry.'_He looked away before his emotions got the better of him, but another hand creeped onto his shoulder, causing his body to tense up.

"Logan look at me." Carlos asked. He reluctantly turned his head to meet the other in what seemed to be a staring competition, something he also wished to avoid.

"C-Carlos look I know you didn't mean to kiss me okay? Just..tell me you don't like me and we can move o-" before the genius could finish his sentence, soft lips covered with his and prevented him from speaking any further. He let out a sound as he returned the kiss. A spark shot up his spine, and his stomach hollowed at the feeling. Sadly, his lungs required air and he had to pull away. But he did so with a smile, giving the Latino some level of comfort.

"Logan..I like you, a lot." Carlos finally spoke up, breaking the ice which both of them stood on. He planted another kiss on the pale boy's cheek, pulling their bodies closer. Logan freed himself from the embrace, standing up and nervously pacing. He was on the brink of happiness, but a lot of questions needed answers.

"Okay...but why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..you could have anyone you want, and you pick _me _over them."

"Logan.."

"I'm just simple, plain old Logan Mitchell."

"Sometimes simple is what someone wants."

"I'm not rich, I don't have enough money to buy anything except food.."

"Logie.."

"I-I'm just a nobody. Everyone and anyone is better than me, even Katie has a lot of money."

"But I don't want just anyone, I want you. My Logie-bear." Carlos smiled, causing the other to blush. He pulled Logan closer to him, the genius nuzzled his head into his pecs, letting out a happy sigh. They both enjoyed the brief exchange of body heat, when Logan asked another question.

"What about your tour? Don't you have to leave for France soon?" Logan asked, his nervous behavior returning in the form of nail biting. Carlos swatted his hand away, and just smiled. That was not a good sign. He pulled himself up, before being forced down again by Carlos' warm arms.

"Do you know where your passport is?"

"Y-Yeah it's in my room why?"

"I want you to come with us."

"W-What? Y-You can't be serious Carlos..I can't pay for that!"

"You won't have to, I'll take care of everything."

"Carlos..this is a big decision for me, I-I can't just drop everything for you. I barely know you still!"

"So, let's get to know each other." Carlos replied, causing Logan to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you my whole life story in one night."

"We have all month to spend time with each other. Can't you just have fun?"

A small silence broke out, before Logan finally gave in and nodded his head. "I-I was born in September 14, 1989." Carlos nodded his head, before giving his response.

"I was born on August 15th, also in 1989." Carlos replied, smiling as Logan continued to blush.

They went on the whole day, going back and forth exchanging facts about each other. At first, the questions were..very formal. Such as birthplaces, family and their origins. Then it evolved into casual talk, like how they got into the jobs they were in now. What happened to Logan's abusive father, and other personal things. They eventually got into a debate between what they would bring on a desert island, but not far enough into the debate to argue. This went on and on for a few more hours, when Kendall returned to the apartment at around five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey Kendall!" both of them greeted, causing the blonde to flinch.

"What's he doing here?"

"We'll talk about that later." Logan distracted his friend, getting up from Carlos' grasp and walking to the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

"Date."

"Wanna tell us about it?" Carlos asked, following his new boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Um..It's kind of a long story.."

"We have all week."

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Camille!" Kendall called out to the curly haired blonde sitting at the desk, she looked completely different. And he couldn't even see any of her actual features  
>through all the make up she had put on.<em>

_"Oh hey Kendall! Is he here yet?" Camille asked, eager to meet the James Diamond._

_"He should be, he said he was bringing a date. Thanks for doing this by the way.."_

_"No problem, anything to meet James."_

_"Whatever." Kendall laughed, a little surprised she was acting like a little fangirl in front of him. Then again, when him and Logan first met the girl. She was head over heels for him too. But after a lot of explanation, and duct tape. They got her over he little crush, and everything was back to normal. "What time is it?"_

_"He should be here by now!" Camille protested._

_"There he is." Kendall pointed, revealing James in a black suit with some girl in his arm. She oddly looked familiar, but he just shrugged it off as nothing._ _Everyone exchanged greetings before heading off to their chairs, both men a little unsure about their dates._

**It's bad, I know :( Anyways, I hope my flight doesn't crash into anything. The next chapter is Kames. So REVIEW!**


	12. Panic Attacks are Cute

**So..I don't know how I'm perfectly balanced at the moment, since people are having fun in the rain outside and I'm here, typing away and rubbing my head as I  
>try to keep myself awake. Anyways, this is long overdue and I had to erase a few paragraphs and scenes due to a reason called 'too long.'<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Panic Attacks are Cute<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall and James ate their food as quick as they could, wanting nothing more to do with the night and just get it over with. However, as soon as James looked up to see that the blonde seemed to be panicking, he put on a small smirk and dropped the silver spoon and fork.<em>

_"Would you like anything else dear?" James questioned, looking at his date for an answer. _

_"No thanks James...I think I'm full.."_

_"Are you sure? We could alway-"_

_"She said she's fine! Psh...stupid James.." Kendall said._

_"Kendall calm down, James is talking." Camille replied, resting her hands on top of her two hands._

_"Camille I can talk all I-"_

_"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" James replied, putting on an evil smirk. _

_"Me? Rude? Are you fucking kidding me!" Kendall roared, getting up from his seat causing everyone in the restaurant to stare. "You're a fucking pervert!"_

_"Hey, asshole sit down!" a Latino man in the back called out, shaking his head as he finished talking. _

_"Ross calm down.." another voice replied. Kendall blushed for a second, before following the command of the latino customer. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further._

_"Kendall what the hell is wrong?" Camille asked, leaning closer to the blonde as she whispered. He turned his head a little, beaming up at James and his unnamed date for a second before turning his face to look at his own chaperone._

Kendall was interrupted from his story by Logan's voice booming through his right ear, he winced at the loud noise before moving himself to stand up. He talks better  
>whenever he was standing anyways, that's why he doesn't sit at work..wait do bartenders even sit? "Yeah, what <em>was<em>wrong Kendall? Why were you being a-"

"Stop interrupting and let me finish!" Kendall quickly replied, raising a finger to shut his best friend up.

"Well? why are you acting like such a-"

_Before Camille had any time to respond, Kendall's lips met with hers. She didn't take long to give him a response, giving in to the kiss and moaning as a hand traveled up her leg. All James could do was stare for a while, before he was knocked out of his trance by a hand going up his arm and resting on his shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow before turning his head and gazing directly at his date. Who was giving him a look that screamed 'kiss me right now.' _

_"You know you want to.." she moaned into his ear, sending terrifyingly arousing thoughts through his mind. Sure, James wanted inside Kendall's pants..but his motives were changing quick, and so was the position of the folds in his pants. If you know what I mean..wait..of course you do..  
><em>

_"So if you're all done making out, I think I'll be giving you the bill now." a voice interrupted, making both couples stop whatever they were doing. Kendall and Camille pulled apart, and James was saved from making another mistake..mistake being another woman pregnant. Because whenever somebody gets him going, he's going to be up all night._

"Wait wait...you made out with Camille?" Logan asked, raising both eyebrows and Carlos mimicked him.

"I just wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way alright? And I didn't feel anything..I told her that." Kendall replied, sitting himself down on the couch in between the two shorter boys. He let out a loud sigh, before he saw Logan getting up from the couch. "Where do you think your going?" Kendall questioned.

"Bed?" Logan replied.

"Can I sleep beside you?" Carlos asked with hopeful eyes, getting a glare from both room mates.

"No." Logan and Kendall replied, Logan continuing to his room. Kendall in the background got up from the couch and headed to his room as well, wanting to forget the events of today. His night was stressful enough,

"W-What? But I'm your-"

"I didn't say I was going to come, I said I was going to think about it.." Logan interrupted, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the front door. "But..I think you already have a good idea of what I'm going to say in that romantic little head of yours." the pale boy replied, pressing a soft kiss to the Latino in front of him.

"I don't think I have my answer yet.." Carlos smirked, puckering his lips in an attempt to kiss Logan. But instead of feeling the sweet lips he's already grown to love, his lips met with a warm breeze, and his ears processed the sound of a slamming door. He could hear his boyfriend laughing on the other side, which only added to his annoyance.

"That's not fair Logie!" he whined, kicking the door and turning on his heel to walk away. Before he could, Logan walked out of his apartment and wrapped his arms around Carlos in a tight hug. Turning the Latino boy around after a while, and pressing two quick kisses to his lips. "Um..Logan.."

"Goodnight Carlos.." Logan mumbled, pressing another kiss to the smiling Latino's lips.

"Logie.."

"Drive safe okay?"

"Logan.."

"And..don't drive too fast!"

"Logie you-"

"Please just be care-"

"Logan!" Carlos roared, grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders with both hands. Logan stopped blabbering for a minute, before being turned around by the Latino. He wasn't sure why Logan was suddenly being overprotective, it was either he was returning his affections or was just having a panic attack. Either way, he found the little episode Logan was having extremely cute.

"I think you locked yourself out babe.."


	13. Clouded with doubts

**Well here it is! It's summer break here so that's good right? :P This chapter is pretty much uneventful, but I'm planning the end already :P  
>Oh and some things already happened 'behind the scenes' so I'll be adding that to this chapter..<strong>

**_ALSO I am making a Kogan, so look out for that too_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Clouded with doubts<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Logan awoke to the sound of an apartment door slamming shut, followed by some muffled grunts coming from the wall behind him. He had to admit, staying in a motel at 12am wasn't the best idea that he had in mind, but neither was falling in love with a multimillionaire singer. Come to think of it, if Carlos hadn't waked into that store that night he wouldn't be trying new things. But similarly if Carlos hadn't involved himself in Logan's life, the genius would continue living his normal life. But is that something really worth thinking of? He was living a close-to-perfect life, he had nothing to complain about because for once, he could honestly admit he was happy.

"Logie what's wrong?" a voice broke through his thoughts, causing the bookworm to turn in the direction from which it came from.

Adjacent to him was another single bed comfortably tucked into the corner of the room. He was about to speak up and give Carlos his answer, but the Latino was  
>already making his way to Logan's bed with a very worried look on his face. He turned his head slightly to the right and noticed the clock stuck to the wall, reading the<br>bright green digits quickly. _3:00am_

He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the bed sink a little lower as his boyfriend sat beside him. Not a few seconds later, a warm hand had made it's way to  
>Logan's left shoulder followed by a soft kiss to the cheek. He blushed a little before nuzzling into the Latino's warm embrace and letting out a tired sigh. "I-I'm fine.."<p>

"You sure? I mean you've been awake for three hours Loges, I was starting worry about you.." he replied.

"And what about you? Doesn't that mean you've been up for three hours too?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yeah but...I couldn't sleep..y-you know coffee and stuff.." the Latino lied.

"Right.." Logan whispered. "Ok, I was just thinking...about what has happened these last few weeks..and wondering if I've made the right choices w-with you, my job and..and I'm sorry.." he finally admitted. He quickly looked away as he couldn't bare to look upon Carlos eye-to-eye. "I-If you don't love me anymore I understand.."

"Hey..." Carlos quickly whispered, using his free hand to cup Logan's cheek.

"Hey look at me.." he instructed, and his boyfriend followed. "I will_ always_ love you alright? No matter how many people tell me how wrong it is to fall in love with another man, no matter how many times Gustavo tells me to stay away from you...I will never leave you, okay? I love you." he finished, leaning in to kiss Logan quickly  
>on the lips and pulling away with a smile on his face.<p>

"Okay..I believe you," Logan chuckled, returning the kiss a few moments later.

"Want me to sleep beside you tonight?" Carlos questioned softly, planting another kiss on Logan's neck and gently rubbing the pale boy's shoulder with his hand.  
>Instead of replying, he received a soft nod for an answer. He chuckled in response and was about to get up to push the beds together, but a pair of arms stopped him<br>from walking any further. "Logan c'mon let go.."

"But this bed is big enough..please Carlos?" Logan whined. Not that he needed to add anything more than the word 'please' to make Carlos do whatever he wanted,  
>because the Latino would do anything for Logan now that they're in a relationship together. As expected, Carlos was quick to break and hopped into bed with his new<br>boyfriend. "Thanks Carlos...um Goodnight?"

"Anything for you Logie, goodnight.." he smiled, reaching for the cord beneath the lamp and gently pulling it down. The lights faded away quickly, and the muffled groans coming from the opposite room were already gone. Before the room was completely filled with darkness, three important words softly departed Logan's mouth.

**Obviously the next chapter will be a little longer, this was literally uneventful anyways hahaha**


	14. Everything is not what it seems

**OC: I am like, literally 10 months late for this update. Hahaha xD But since it's my semester break and I have some time off, I decided to re-write my plots back INTO my computer so they're here again...the only problem is looking for free time. So I actually WILL update this, and probably 'Liar Liar' but I can't finish the others. Sorry guys, it's just the way my balancing is thought out. I'm planning on starting another Cargan as soon as I finish this one, so tell me if I should make another one and I probably will *insert smiley face here**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Everything is not what it seems<br>**

* * *

><p>After spending quality time with Carlos in the morning, Logan made his way to work. He passed a few people going in and out of a few warehouses, carrying boxes and crates which were likely supplies for the shops on the other side of the building. When he finally reached the back door of 'Bits and Books', he fished out his keys, and unlocked the metal entrance.<p>

"Good Morning Logan," a familiar voice called from behind, greeting him with the usual smile.

"Morning Chloe," he replied, taking off his jacket and setting it aside somewhere in the room.

"Well you look extra happy today, what did you and Carlos do?" she grinned, taking a sip of her coffee. She made some sort of gesture  
>towards the second cup sitting on the desk, before Logan could figure out who it was for.<p>

"Hm? Oh not much really, I kinda locked myself out so we had to sleep in a hotel," he murmured, sitting down in front of his  
>boss and accepting the mug from the table.<p>

"You slept in a hotel?" she grinned, getting the brunet in front of her a little uncomfortable. "Is that all you did or..."

"Dude, that's gross. I can't believe you even think that!" he exclaimed.

"What? I was just asking, no need to make such a big deal out of it,"

"You were suggesting something alright? That's different from asking," he grinned.

"I wasn't suggesting anything Logan, I was merely making an observation. Rarely do I hear two guys sleeping in the same bed, in a hotel together. So I was naturally curious to see-"

"Yeah yeah whatever," he interrupted, rolling his eyes before turning his head towards the glass window in front of their shop. "Wait a sec, isn't that James?!"

"Huh, what do you-"

"Look look! There, next to that kid!" he exclaimed, pointing to the Brunet singer facing away from them sitting with a teenage boy.

Logan and Chloe quickly walked towards the front doors of their shop, trying to get into the conversation James was having.

"Look I love you, but you can't just show up whenever you want to! I have a _career_, this could ruin me!" James exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see if you were hurt, alright? I heard you were run over by a guy, can't a-"

"Oh that?" he laughed, not ashamed to hold back his wide smile. "That was nothing! Okay you can go now, bye!"

"James I'm starting to think you're ashamed to be seen with me. I thought you_ loved _me!" the younger teen replied. Logan and Chloe looked at each other with puzzled looks, confused about the situation in front of them. Was James dating a guy younger than him?

"Woah hold on a minute. James is into kids?!" Chloe asked, shaking her head in disapproval. "Like, I mean there _was_ this kid at the grocery store the other day. He was like _really _hot and he was obviously ripped, and I was like 'what? you're a kid?! When my brother was your age he was so skinny I thought he was gay ahahaha," she laughed. "No offense Logan, you know I love you,"

"W-wait...what?" Logan questioned, with a puzzled face to match. "Okay, as citizens of America shouldn't we be reporting this to the police?! That kid is clearly underage, and if James is...well for lack of a better word _doing him _then we need to call it in!"

"What? Okay Logan I think you're overreacting. How do we_ know _they're sexually active?" Chloe asked, placing her mug down on the floor and inspecting James in the distance.

"Chloe, this is James we're talking about. I mean you watch the news everyday, you should know it's a fact that James is one of the horniest people on earth," Logan replied, pressing his nose against the glass and shutting his eyes.

"Yeah but-" Chloe paused, before turning her attention to the spot where James and the teen was. "Oh my god, Logan they're coming over here,"

"What?!" Logan panicked, observing the outside as he watches James walk up the stairs towards Bits and Books.

"Okay okay, just...do something over dramatic so they won't think we're watching," she suggested. Logan nodded, before running back to the booth with his boss.

* * *

><p>"You are committing pop suicide!" exclaimed a very angry Gustavo Rocque.<p>

"Why is this such a bad thing?" Carlos asked, his eyebrows furrowing into impossible positions.

"Uh, do I have to spell it out for you? HALF OF AMERICA thinks being gay is unacceptable. Why? Because it's disgusting! Do you think, just because you're famous people are going to accept you Carlos? Is that what you think? This is not right," He raged, standing up from his seat. "Do you think that you and your little boyfriend are going to get married, and you can have little Carloses and Landons running around your house is that it?"

"His name is Logan, not Landon, and no I don't think that! And there's also nothing disgusting about two people in love!" he replied.

"What happened to the Carlos we used to know, huh? Have you been hanging out with gay people is that it? If so and if you're willing we can still reverse this I know people who can-"

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened, I've been like this all my life! What, do you think this is just a decision?! I didn't choose to be like this Gustavo, and I don't want to reverse it. I'm happy the way I am! This isn't a disease, this is me. This is the real me," he replied.

"Kelly can you believe this?! After everything we've done for you, this is how you repay me?! By telling me you're gay and have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have to stand here and take this shit from you. Alright? I quit," Carlos exclaimed, standing up and walking out the door.

"WHAT?! You can't quit, we have a contra-"

"Actually Gustavo, he can quit whenever he wants to. His contract clearly says _'the artist (Carlos Garcia) may be released from this contract, given the fact that he is unsatisfied at his workplace' _You may have signed him, but that doesn't mean he can't un-sign himself. And I quit too," Kelly crossed her arms, walking out of the room to follow the very angry Carlos.

Kelly finally managed to find Carlos at Starbucks, sitting near the window while texting someone. She assumed it was either his parents, or Logan. But it really wasn't the best time to ask who Carlos was interacting with at the time, given the circumstances. She grabbed his attention by lightly tapping his shoulder, before the depressed young man finally noticed her.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Kelly asked, looking at the Latino with her puppy dog eyes.

He let out a sigh, before nodding lightly.

"Look, what Gustavo said was mean and wrong on so many levels. Nobody should ever have to be told that who they choose to be is wrong, and you don't have to take that kind of treatment from Gustavo or anybody else." She explained, firmly holding the Latino's hand.

"Honey, I've been working with you for a long time now. I was there when Gustavo first signed you, and..well obviously we were both there when you and I both quit," she smiled, getting a small giggle from Carlos. "You are an amazing kid, you're the most fun person I've ever met and you never stopped trying whenever you hit a block. You always told me 'there's nothing we can't do If we're determined to do it.' And you have inspired me, to keep doing my job regardless of the hate I faced,"

"Thanks Kelly," Carlos smiled, wiping a stray tear from his face. "You always know what to say,"

"You're welcome, and by the way, I have never seen you stand up to anyone like that. Bravo," she laughed.

"Yeah well, I didn't expect today would turn out the way it did. I guess everything isn't what it seems sometimes," Carlos replied, reclining into his seat.

**Did I manage to bring in sadness to a happy Fanfic? Yes I did. My bestfriend is a Lesbian, and she's extremely cool. I think that discrimination is stupid and everyone should be allowed to be with who they want to be with. Anyways, enough of that. Let me now what you think by hitting that beautiful Review button down below.**


End file.
